<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Your Happily Ever After by Dreamersky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065702">Not Your Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamersky/pseuds/Dreamersky'>Dreamersky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamersky/pseuds/Dreamersky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Danny had become a victim of Doris McGarrett's past, an old flame had fared much better, earning a second chance at love with Steve, simply by showing up during a vulnerable time in his life. However, reunions are not always what they seem, and Steve now understands what really matters in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place seven months after Steve leaves the island. He's home, but things have changed.<br/>*I write to escape reality, so there will be no Corona Pandemic in my world of fiction.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny was 30 minutes late and in no hurry to go inside. Truth be told, he would prefer to skip dinner entirely and spend a peaceful Friday night in front of his television with a cold beer instead. Sitting in his new Camaro, in the parking lot of a posh restaurant in Oahu, Danny blew out a heavy sigh, mentally preparing for the night ahead. The next couple of hours would be difficult, trying to conceal his true feelings while pretending to be happy for Steve’s reunion with an old flame. 
Months ago, seven to be exact, Steve had left Danny sitting in a worn-out beach chair, his body battered, bruised, and healing. Even after her death, Doris McGarrett’s past transgressions had continued to endanger her son’s life, and the lives of those close to him. While Danny had become a victim of Doris’s past, Catherine had fared much better, earning a second chance at love with Steve, simply by showing up during a vulnerable time in his life.<br/>
</p><p>“Shit, the irony of life,” Danny mumbled to himself, staring out the window of his car.<br/>
</p><p>His mind traveled back to the day Cole announced that Steve had left the island with Catherine, a harmless announcement as far as Cole was concerned. Trying to repay Steve for his help, Cole had gotten in touch with Catherine, requesting her help with a mysterious cypher. That cypher was the reason Danny had taken a bullet, another consequence of being associated with Steve. But in Danny’s mind the risks were worth the reward of keeping Steve in his life. And then Catherine entered the picture yet again, and Danny wondered if all the sacrifices he had made on Steve’s behalf had been worth it.<br/>
</p><p>After hearing the news of Steve and Catherine’s reunion, Danny had immediately packed his belongings and moved back to his own home. He could not think of one legitimate reason to continue living in Steve’s house, waiting for his friend’s temporary sabbatical to end, while hoping something more might transpire between them upon his return.<br/>
</p><p>There were times when Danny hated himself for being angry. Steve had a right to try again with Catherine, just as he had tried again with Rachel. But then Danny would think about the last 10 years. His loyalty to Steve had been unwavering.<br/>
</p><p>While Catherine had been traveling the globe, playing GI Jane, Danny had been the one constant in Steve’s life, occasionally preventing his friend from teetering on the edge of destruction. However, none of that seemed to matter. Apparently, Steve’s quest for peace had included renewing his romance with his ex-girlfriend, leaving Danny behind. Armed with that information, Danny decided it was time to peacefully move on with his life as well. His communications with Steve became less frequent while he was away. Daily texts and weekly calls trailed off to bi-monthly wellness checks, leaving Steve to initiate most of the contact between them. Before his paid medical leave was even over, Danny submitted retirement papers for his pension, creating an easy transition into retirement, never returning to Five-0.<br/>
</p><p>Steve had arrived back on the island seven weeks prior, and Danny had only seen him once. Realizing things had changed, Steve reached out to Danny numerous times, inviting him on a fishing trip, asking him to come over for a Saturday afternoon cookout, or dinner after work. Danny had politely declined every invite, using any excuse he could muster to stay away. He pretended to be happy for his friend while maintaining emotional and physical distance, recognizing it was finally time to focus on his own mental health and well-being.<br/>
</p><p>Back at work with the Five-0 team, Steve admitted that things felt different without Danny around. So, he tried once again to reel his friend back into his life, inviting him to a dinner party with a team he was no longer part of, but missed like crazy. Danny felt he had no choice but to accept the invite, even though he knew Catherine was back on the island and would be attending the dinner with Steve. Now, he was clearly regretting that decision.<br/>
</p><p>Danny’s cell phone buzzed, and he stared impassively at the screen. Steve’s text inquired about his arrival. Appetizers and drinks were being served. Danny looked at his watch, noting he was now 40 minutes late. He angled out of the car and entered the restaurant. Steve was waiting for him in the foyer.<br/>
</p><p>“I thought you’d changed your mind,” Steve said, an apprehensive smile creasing his face. He opened his arms for a hug. Danny obliged, offering his friend a sincere smile and warm embrace. Steve looked damned good. He was dressed in a dark blue, button-down shirt, black blazer, and dark pants.<br/>
</p><p>

“Tons of traffic on Veterans Memorial,” Danny lied. “Typical Friday night.”<br/>
</p><p>

“I’m glad you made it,” Steve said, his hand resting on Danny’s shoulder, his gaze pensive. “You’ve been avoiding me. We’ve hardly talked at all since I’ve been home.”
Danny swallowed unwelcome emotion and nodded. There was so much to say, but he did not want to ruin the night.<br/>
</p><p>“We’ll talk later.”<br/>
</p><p>“Danny… I’m…”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m starving,” Danny interrupted. “Is everyone here?”<br/>
</p><p>Steve rubbed a hand over his face, following Danny’s lead and changing the subject. “Retirement looks great on you, man.”<br/>
</p><p>Despite everything that had happened, Danny’s body had healed well, and he was more fit than he had been in years. A new workout routine had rewarded him with a well-defined physique and rock-solid abs. Retirement had also afforded Danny more time to coach Charlie’s little league baseball team. His skin was sun-kissed, his blond locks freshly cut. He wore a grey comfort knit blazer over a sky-blue dress shirt, and grey slacks.<br/>
</p><p>“I have a lot more time to take care of myself. You look great, too. How’s everything going at Five-0? You still in the field?”<br/>
</p><p>“When I’m needed,” Steve said. “Lou and I perform more administrative work than field work now. You know, giving orders, pushing papers, attending meetings, and managing budgets. Adam and the kids handle most of the field work now, and Cole still helps out when we need him.”<br/>
</p><p>“So, you’re basically the office manager?” Danny asked around a mischievous grin. “Never thought I’d see the day.”<br/>
</p><p>Steve chuckled. “Something like that. I’m winding down at Five-0, trying to figure out what’s next."<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah,” Danny said coolly. “I guess you’re all settled in with Catherine.”<br/>
</p><p>Steve stared at Danny, his eyes probing, searching for what? Forgiveness? 
“Catherine still lives in DC. She’s just here for a short visit.”<br/>
</p><p>Danny tried to hide his confusion. He had assumed Catherine was back on the island full-time, living with Steve again. Nonetheless, an in-depth conversation about Catherine was not on Danny’s agenda tonight. He had purposely avoided that conversation with Steve since his return.<br/>
</p><p>

“We should probably get to the table,” Danny responded.<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Steve said lightly. “I’m glad you’re here, Danny. I miss you.”<br/>
</p><p>A pang of guilt struck Danny in the gut, but instead of admitting to what he was truly feeling, he presented a subdued smile and said, “Thanks for the invite.”<br/>
</p><p>Back at the table, Steve announced, “Look who I found strolling through the lobby!”<br/>
</p><p>Danny made his way around the table, greeting his Five-0 ohana with hugs and kisses. Since retiring, he had kept in touch with the team as much as possible, but busy schedules and life changes meant less face time. He deeply missed them all, and seeing their smiling faces soothed his soul. He gave Catherine a polite hug and found his seat.<br/>
</p><p>Lou and his wife sat next to Steve and Catherine, and Danny sat across the table from them, right next to Adam and his girlfriend. Junior and Tani sat at the end of the table. Danny glanced around the table at his friends, realizing he was the only one without a significant other, a reality that did not bother him at all. He had some things to sort out before stepping back into the dating world, and he was in no rush.<br/>
</p><p>“Red or white wine, Danny?” Catherine asked, pointing to a couple of wine bottles chilling in ice. Without waiting for Danny’s answer, Steve instinctively grabbed the red wine and passed the bottle to Catherine.<br/>
</p><p>Danny plastered on a smile as Catherine passed him the bottle, offering a courteous, “Thank you.”<br/>
</p><p>On cue, a waiter arrived with plates full of fried appetizers, warm bread, and olive oil, setting the food down in the middle of the large table.<br/>
</p><p>“You arrived just in time, my man,” Lou said to Danny, grabbing a small plate and filling it with a variety of appetizers.<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, sorry I’m late. Friday night traffic, you know how it is.”<br/>
</p><p>Lou gave Danny a questionable look while inserting a fork full of fried calamari into his mouth. Following Danny’s move back home to recuperate, Lou had been the only person he had truly confided in. Lou showed up at Danny’s place a couple times a week while his body healed from a near fatal gunshot wound. One day during a visit from Lou, Danny revealed his true feelings for Steve, through a haze of heartache and pain medication. Lou did not even pretend to be surprised. He listened to Danny’s confession with compassion and acceptance, assuring him that Steve probably felt the same way, he just needed time to himself to figure things out. Danny had respectfully disagreed, reminding Lou that Steve had left the island with Catherine, so time to himself was not the real priority. Refusing to argue that point, Lou had suggested that Danny talk to a therapist about his evolving sexuality and life changing events, like retirement. A few weeks later, Danny found a therapist who was also a qualified life coach. During his weekly sessions, his therapist helped steer Danny toward a renewed focus on life after retirement, which proved to be a perfect distraction, at least while Steve was away.<br/>
</p><p>“Danny, we miss you, brah,” Adam said. “How is retirement, old man?”<br/>
</p><p>“Danny swallowed a mouthful of wine and said, “Well, I’m coaching Charlie’s little league team, and I’m working part-time as an instructor with the HPD training academy. So far so good.”<br/>
</p><p>“That’s great!” Catherine chimed in, a little too chipper. “So, there is life after Five-0. I hope you’re carving out a little time for a girlfriend.”<br/>
</p><p>“Nope. That’s not my focus right now.”<br/>
</p><p>Catherine offered Danny a sly smile. “Come on, I have a lovely single friend you should meet. She just retired from the Navy. She needs someone to show her around the island.”<br/>
</p><p>
“Danny is obviously enjoying the single life, Cath,” Steve said, topping off his glass with red wine. “Isn’t that right, Danny?”<br/>
</p><p>Danny consumed a perfectly fried oyster and ignored Steve, wishing they would both stay out of his love life. Tani and Junior shared a telling look while Lou stuffed more calamari in his mouth, watching the show unfold. Catherine shook her head and rolled her eyes at Steve. An uncomfortable quiet fell over the table.<br/>
</p><p>After a beat, Tani said, “I think you should hook up with someone, Danny. I mean, look at you, all buffed up, retired and relaxed, perfectly ripe for a little single ladies’ picking.”<br/>
</p><p>And Lou added, “Just join Tender already, man! You can post one of those sexy, shirtless photos for all the cougars to drool over. I had to take my profile down. All that swiping right was taking too much of my free time!”<br/>
</p><p>Lou’s wife teasingly punched him in the arm and everyone at the table erupted into laughter. 
Leave it to Tani and Lou to break the tension, Danny thought, laughing out loud with his friends. “You know, I’m good. Don’t need Tinder or any other dating site right now.”<br/>
</p><p>“You sure?” Catherine pressed. “I can give you my friend’s number. She’d be thrilled meet you.”<br/>
</p><p>Danny drained his wine glass and glared silently at Catherine, wondering why she was so eager to hook him up. 
Steve placed a gentle hand Catherine’s back. “He’s sure, Cath. Don’t harass him about it.”<br/>
</p><p>Catherine slid a side eye to Steve, displaying a less than genuine smile. “I’m not harassing, just offering, babe.”<br/>
</p><p>Danny leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. “What are your plans, Catherine? Are you moving back to the island, or just passing through?”<br/>
</p><p>Everyone at the table suddenly appeared to be extremely interested in their menus. Adam picked up the bottle of wine and topped off Danny’s glass. And Steve brushed nonexistent crumbs off the tablecloth.<br/>
</p><p>Defiantly meeting Danny’s gaze, Catherine said, “I’ll be here for a couple of weeks. I’m trying get Steve motivated.”<br/>
</p><p>“Motivated for what?” Junior asked, helping himself to more fried oysters.<br/>
</p><p>Catherine glanced at Steve, smiling like a Cheshire cat who had caught the biggest rat. “To finally put down roots and settle down with me in DC.”<br/>
</p><p>“Good luck with that,” Danny said casually, not missing a beat.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, I’m wearing him down, slowly but surely,” Catherine said, looking at Steve for confirmation. Steve shrugged his shoulders and plastered on a fake smile. He was clearly uncomfortable with the announcement.<br/>
</p><p>And there it was, Danny thought to himself, watching Steve carefully. The real reason for Catherine’s love connection game. She wanted a future with Steve, one far away from his friends and family on the island. Perhaps a 4,000-mile separation between Danny and Steve would secure that future. Throw in a girlfriend for Danny, create just enough of a distraction, and maybe Steve would be more willing to leave the island again. This time for good.<br/>
</p><p>“Steve’s roots are here,” Danny said, the effect of the wine making it hard to self-censor. “Hawaii is his home.”<br/>
</p><p>All eyes at the table were focused on Steve now. Catherine’s announcement seemed to be news to the whole team.
“I haven’t made a decision yet,” Steve said, hands up in surrender.</p><p>

He refused to look at anyone at the table directly. However, Catherine’s eyes zeroed in on Danny. To his credit, he maintained a neutral expression, even though his stomach was in a free fall. He placed his fork down on the plate and picked up his wine again, trying hard not to empty the glass in on or two gulps.<br/>
</p><p>“You just got back home, boss,” Junior said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. “And back to work.”<br/>
</p><p>Danny had not been the only one deeply disheartened by Steve’s absence. Steve was like a big brother to Junior, someone he looked up to and counted on. Junior had remained at Steve’s house while he was gone, caring for Eddie while taking on more responsibility at Five-0.<br/>
</p><p>“Look, let’s enjoy dinner, catch up, and talk about my future at a later date,” Steve said, weariness lacing every word. Catherine had put him on the spot.<br/>
</p><p>

The next hour or so was a blur for Danny. After pushing food around his plate while pretending to have a good time, he was the first to graciously bow out. He thanked Steve and Catherine, hugged his friend’s goodnight, and left. Inside his car, away from prying eyes, Danny dropped his head on the steering wheel, silently daring one tear to fall. Had he known Steve was thinking about leaving the island for good, he would have made a point to spend more time with him. Maybe talk him out of the madness. The thought of losing Steve for good made Danny feel an ache so deep, he could barely breath.<br/>
</p><p>

********

</p><p>Steve manipulated the truck through the dimly lit streets of Oahu on autopilot while Catherine sat quietly in the passenger seat, glancing in his direction every few minutes. He could not shake the way his team stared at him when Catherine made her announcement. They were all clearly surprised, while some were disappointed, and others clearly hurt. Danny had withdrawn completely, drinking his way through dinner, eating just enough to soak up some of the alcohol. Steve regretted inviting Danny to the dinner. He had unintentionally made things more awkward between them. The 10-year relationship he had built with Danny was slowly dissolving before his eyes, and it was breaking his heart. Steve knew he had really fucked things up with his best friend. And since returning to the island, he had been determined to rectify the situation. But first, he had to deal with Catherine.<br/>
</p><p>Steve had failed to mention DC to Danny and the team because he was not leaving the island to start a new life with his ex-girlfriend. Breaking that news to Catherine left him with a heavy heart. His indecisive attitude on the matter had given Catherine a glimmer of hope that things might work out between them.  
When Catherine had shown up out of the blue, boarding the same plane as Steve, he had been confused and unsure about his future. But seven months away from home had only cemented the certainty and value of what he had left behind. What he longed for was right here on the island.<br/>
</p><p>“Steve, I know you’re angry” Catherine finally said, pulling Steve out of his trance.<br/>
</p><p>Steve shook his head. “I’m not angry, Cath.”<br/>
</p><p>“What’s going on, then. Since you’ve been home, I feel like you’ve put me on hold.”<br/>
</p><p>“A few months ago, DC seemed like an option to consider, Catherine. During that time, I wasn’t sure about anything. I was just trying to find a way to deal with my grief. Now that I’m home and back to work, things are starting to feel normal again.”<br/>
</p><p>“You said Five-0 feels different without Danny,” Catherine pointed out.<br/>
</p><p>“Danny and I built that team together. We gave everything we had to Five-0 for 10 years and developed an unbreakable bond. No, things are not the same without him around.”<br/>
</p><p>“Well, it seems Danny is doing okay without Five-0,” Catherine said. “Why can’t you move on and start a new life?”<br/>
</p><p>Steve pulled the truck into the driveway of his home, cut the engine, and turned to face Catherine. 
“This is not just about Five-0. Hawaii is my home. My life is here. I’m not ready to leave it all behind.”<br/>
</p><p>“You had no problem leaving it all behind seven months ago.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m in better place emotionally, and I have a different point of view about life in general.”<br/>
</p><p>Catherine blew out a sigh. “I guess you’ve made up your mind.”<br/>
</p><p>Steve exhaled and said in a gentle voice, “Being back home feels good, Cath. I don’t want to leave.”<br/>
</p><p>Catherine peered out the window, carefully contemplating her next words. 
“You don’t want to be with me, that’s what you really mean.”<br/>
</p><p>“When I was trying to figure things out, the suggestion of giving our relationship another try seemed possible,” Steve admitted.<br/>
</p><p>“And now?”<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t think we should go down this road again, Cath. You have your career, a new home in DC, and you’re happy. Now that I’m back home, I need to work on what makes me happy, decide what my future looks like.”</p><p>“Will that future include a deeper connection with Danny?”<br/>
</p><p>Steve let the question drift in the air between them. He stared out the window of the truck for a beat before saying, “I love Danny. He’s my best friend.”<br/>
</p><p>Catherine protested, “He’s more than your best friend, Steve. You could have saved me a lot of grief by admitting that seven months ago. At least admit that to yourself.”<br/>
</p><p>Steve remained quiet for what seemed like forever, then he looked at Catherine and said, “You know I’ll always love you.”<br/>
</p><p>Catherine rolled her eyes. “I’m not the one you’re in love with, right?”<br/>
</p><p>Steve stared silently at Catherine, his eyes revealing the truth, even if he refused to say the words out loud. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping out of the shower, Danny grabbed a towel, dried off, and slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a black-t-shirt. After leaving the restaurant, he wanted to work off some steam, and burn off a high level of alcohol. The 24-hour gym two miles from his house was the perfect place to do just that. It took twenty minutes on a pump set and ten beating the hell out of a speed bag to take his mind off matters he could not control. Steve was moving to DC with Catherine, and there was nothing Danny could do about it. Running the towel over his wet hair, Danny glanced at his cell phone on the dresser.</p>
<p>The screen lit up and a chime sounded, revealing two unread messages. One from Grace, checking in from her dorm room at Princeton, informing her father that she was going off campus to a party. Danny smiled, missing his daughter’s presence. At 19-years-old, Grace was a young adult establishing her own life in New Jersey, choosing a college not too far from the Williams clan. Getting used to life away from home had been tough on father and daughter. And Danny knew the complimentary texts, reporting her off campus whereabouts would only last a while longer. She was just pacifying him for now. He texted back, <i>have fun<i>, and included a smiley face emoji.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>The second text was from Steve.</p>
<p>
  <i>I need to see you<i>.</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>One part of Danny was tempted to ignore the text and pretend he had turned in for the night. But the other part of him knew the discussion was inescapable. He could only put it off for so long. After mulling over it a while longer, Danny finally dialed Steve’s number. He answered on the first ring.</p>
<p>“We need to talk.”</p>
<p>“Where are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m at your front door.”</p>
<p>Danny disconnected the call and took his time walking to the front door. Steve stood on the other side of the threshold, hands in his pockets, eyes bloodshot. The upbeat facade he had assumed a couple hours ago was now gone. Danny waved Steve in and shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Danny.”</p>
<p>“For what?” Danny asked cautiously, sitting on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him, but Steve chose to sit on the coffee table instead, facing Danny directly, their knees touching.</p>
<p>“For tonight…hell, for the last few months.”</p>
<p>Danny shifted back into the cushions of the couch, trying to keep a modest amount of space between them. Uninvited anger mounted in his chest, crawled up his neck, and covered his face in a crimson hue. If Steve wanted to talk, Danny was eager to get some shit off his chest.</p>
<p>“Are you apologizing for leaving seven months ago?” Danny tried to clarify. “Or are you apologizing for leaving with Catherine, after pretending you had no idea where you were going or what you were planning to do once you got there? You could have told me you were jetting off with Catherine. I’ve always supported your relationship with her, so you didn’t have to hide that from me.”</p>
<p>Steve closed his eyes and shook his head. “Catherine showed up on the plane when I was leaving. There was no secret plan to run off together.”</p>
<p>Danny locked eyes with Steve. He remained silent, waiting for the rest of the story to unfold.</p>
<p>Steve scooted forward on the coffee table, his knees touching Danny’s again. He needed the contact. “We flew to Montana together. She spent a couple days with me at the ranch, and then she flew back to DC. Over the next few months, we connected a couple more times. Once, when I was visiting Mary and Joanie in California, and again after I arrived in Portugal.”</p>
<p>Danny raked a hand through his hair, remembering how angry he’d felt when Steve had texted that Catherine was visiting him for a few days in Lisbon, Portugal, failing to mention that they’d left the island together. Of course, by then, Danny had already heard the news from Cole.</p>
<p>“You texted me about Catherine two months after you both left the island together,” Danny pointed out. “Why didn’t you mention her before then?”</p>
<p>The question hung between them as Steve pulled air into his lungs and blew it out slowly. “I knew you were pissed. Junior told me you packed your stuff and moved out as soon as you’d heard the news. Truthfully, I didn’t have the energy to deal with your anger at that time, Danny. And I had no idea what was emerging between me and Catherine.”</p>
<p>“You could have just told me that. I get it. I’ve been there with Rachel.”</p>
<p>Steve stared at his feet, knowing Danny was right. Although Danny had kept his activities with Rachel a secret as well, for a time anyway.<br/>
Looking up at Danny again, Steve said softly, “If you get it, then why are you so angry?”</p>
<p>“You know what, I wish you and Catherine the best,” Danny said sharply, feeling too exposed. “Do what makes you happy.”</p>
<p>Danny moved to get up, but Steve stayed put. He placed a hand on Danny’s knee.<br/>
“Talk to me, Danny. Please don’t run.”</p>
<p>“Don’t run?” That’s exactly what you did!” Danny admonished.<br/>
“You ran away from me, Junior, Eddie, and the team. You said you wanted peace, and you ran from everyone who loves you to find it.”</p>
<p>The words tumbled out of Danny’s mouth, crumbling in a heap at Steve’s feet. He could not stop.<br/>
“You think you’re going to find peace with yet another woman whose life is constrained by the CIA? Seriously? You think that’s going to be your happily ever after?”</p>
<p>“No! Catherine is not my happily ever after. That’s why I’m here, spilling my guts to you.” Steve stood abruptly, put his hands on his hips, and paced back and forth in front of the coffee table. “I was in a dark place, Danny. Depression covered me like a cloak, suffocating me. At the time it felt like more than I could handle, I admit that. I ran because I had to get my head together.”</p>
<p>Danny swallowed down a double dose of guilt. He stood and walked toward Steve, careful in his approach.<br/>
“Look, I understand you were going through hell. I was going through it with you, the whole team was. But the day you left, you were so dismissive, of me, the island, and Five-0. It was like you’d been on a 10-year military mission that had finally come to an end. Mission complete, you’re done.”</p>
<p>Danny put a stop to Steve’s pacing, standing in front of him, blocking his path.<br/>
“When I was told that you’d left with Catherine, it hurt worse than the bullet I took. That’s the truth.”</p>
<p>Steve’s shoulders deflated. There was nothing left to say but the truth. "The way I left, the things I said…or didn’t say, I’m so sorry, Danny. There is no one on this island I love more than you. Looking back, I could have handled that situation with more sensitivity. Had I been in a healthier place emotionally, I would have. You know my heart.”</p>
<p>Danny studied Steve through red-rimmed eyes for a beat. Then he asked, “Did you find the peace you were looking for?”</p>
<p>“I missed you,” Steve confessed. “And I missed Eddie, work, the food, the people… all of it. Time away from the island just gave me a new appreciation for everything I already have, right here.”</p>
<p>“Okay. All that sounds good. But did you find peace?” Danny pressed.</p>
<p>Steve sat on the couch and Danny dropped down next to him. “There were peaceful days, and there were some lonely days as well. Living among strangers, not really knowing the language, made me feel isolated at times. Having nothing to do outside of showering, walking the streets with the locals, and eating 3 meals a day forced me into a peaceful existence. Seven months with no specific demands on my time helped me clear my head. Gave me focus.”</p>
<p>“You had Catherine to keep you company.”</p>
<p>Steve shifted on the couch, so he was facing Danny. “I’m not going to lie; Catherine was a nice distraction when she was around. We have a romantic history, Danny, so we decided to reconnect, see what would happen. When she came to Portugal to visit me, we discussed the possibility of being together again.”</p>
<p>“So, you’ve decided to move to DC?” Danny asked, trying to hide his regret.</p>
<p>“I love Catherine.”</p>
<p>Danny nodded solemnly.</p>
<p>“But I’m not in love with Catherine, and I won’t be moving to DC. Catherine is where she wants to be in life. I’m happy for her, but it’s not the life I want.”<br/>
Danny blew out a breath he did not realize he was holding.</p>
<p>“You’re staying in Hawaii?” Danny asked.</p>
<p>“I’m home.”</p>
<p>Danny tilted his head in thought. “Let me ask you this. If Catherine gave up her career and decided to move back to the island, would you be willing to give her one more shot?”</p>
<p>“No,” Steve said, locking eyes with Danny, holding his gaze. “I’m clear on what I want.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask you an honest question?” Steve said to Danny.</p>
<p>Danny lifted his chin and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Does the idea of being in a romantic relationship with me scare the hell out of you? I know I can be a little crazy, and complicated at times.”</p>
<p>Danny thought about Steve’s question for a beat before answering. “Yeah, what I’m feeling jolts me just a bit,” he finally admitted. “I’m used to your crazy and complicated nature, but all of this is new territory for me. I hardly recognize myself, and that scares me. I’ve been acting like a jilted lover, trying but failing to get you and Catherine off my mind.”</p>
<p>A wicked grin spread across Steve’s face. “How ironic. You’ve spent the last seven months worried about what I was doing with Catherine, while all I could think about was making things right with you.”</p>
<p>“I probably didn’t cross your mind during certain moments you shared with Catherine. At least I hope not. That would be creepy.”</p>
<p>Steve let out a bark of laughter. “Touché! I didn’t go away to become a monk. A man has his needs.”</p>
<p>Danny raised his hands in surrender and chuckled. “No judgement from the guy who knocked up his ex-wife, while she was separated from her husband.”<br/>
Danny cleared his throat. “Seriously, though. Sometimes I love you so much it hurts. And I’ve been trying to sort through these emotions the best way I can. Lou talked me into seeing a therapist again.”</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes went wide. “Was it that bad?”</p>
<p>Danny settled back into the cushions of the couch and stared at the ceiling, as if it were a movie screen, playing out the past few months of his life.<br/>
“Here’s the story-line. A man in his forties finally concedes that he’s in love with his best friend, a man who just so happens to be traveling around the world with his ex-girlfriend. Sounds like the rundown of a pathetic love story, right? And yes, it was that bad. My therapist is still on speed dial.”</p>
<p>“I have one rewrite for that pathetic love story,” Steve said. “I did not travel around the world with my ex-girlfriend. And please repeat the part about the main character being in love with his best friend.”</p>
<p>“Stop. Please. You’re not starring in this movie.”</p>
<p>Steve grinned, cramming himself against Danny on the couch, wrapping an arm around his slim waist. Snuggling his mouth against Danny’s ear, he whispered, “No? Who are you in love with, then?”</p>
<p>“I’m in love with my new therapist, an ex-marine.”</p>
<p>“He sounds like one lucky guy,” Steve said seductively, pulling Danny’s earlobe between his teeth, sucking gently on the tender skin before letting go. “Can we kiss and make up now?”</p>
<p>Danny answered by pressing his lips against Steve’s mouth, accepting his probing tongue with unrestrained desire. The kiss slowly shifted from a gradual exploration to full out carnal surrender. Steve shifted on top of Danny, pushing his body snug against the cushions on the sofa. Danny curled his arms around Steve’s shoulders, deepening the kiss as Steve’s cell phone buzzed in protest. A deep groan escaped from Steve’s throat and he pressed his growing erection against Danny’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Ignore it,” Danny breathed into Steve’s mouth, tightening his grip on Steve’s shoulders. “You’re an office manager. Let the kid’s handle it.”</p>
<p>Steve offered a lopsided grin, his lips moist and swollen. “I’m still the commander. You know I can’t ignore calls.”<br/>
He pulled the phone from his back pocket and scanned the caller id.</p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
<p>“Who is it?”</p>
<p>Steve reluctantly pulled himself from Danny’s embrace and answered the call. “Hey, Cath,” he said, breathless. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>Danny adjusted the semi-erection tenting the front of his sweats and swiftly moved off the couch. For a few sweet minutes, he had forgotten that Catherine was staying at Steve’s house for the next two weeks.</p>
<p>“Uh…okay,” Steve said into the phone. “I’m at Danny’s house. I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.”</p>
<p>Danny smoothed his hair back into place and disappeared into the kitchen. He did not want to hear the rest of the conversation.<br/>
Steve finished the call and followed Danny.</p>
<p>“I have to go…”</p>
<p>“Don’t explain,” Danny said, filling a glass with cold water. “Do what you need to do.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to take Catherine to the airport.”</p>
<p>Danny gaped at Steve. “I thought she was staying for two weeks.”</p>
<p>“She was, until tonight. She’s all packed, catching a red-eye flight back to DC.”</p>
<p>The words floated in the air, slowly settling between them like fine dust particles.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Danny asked.</p>
<p>Steve passed a cursory glance at the softening bulge in his pants and offered Danny a sheepish smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. We had a long, honest talk before I came over here. I think everything became crystal clear tonight during dinner. We knew what was happening.”</p>
<p>Danny put the glass in the sink and leaned against the counter. “All that talk about hooking me up with a friend was just her way of trying to remove the distraction, right?”</p>
<p>Steve nodded. “While I was away, she had my full attention, no distractions. She kept urging me to retire from Five-0 and move to DC. But when I returned home, I knew DC was never going to happen. You’re my distraction, my central focus here on the island.”</p>
<p>“Does Catherine hate me now?”</p>
<p>“No, she doesn’t hate you, Danny. She just doesn’t know how to compete with you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, she sees this as a competition?”</p>
<p>“She thought getting me off the island would change the way I feel. I finally realized that tonight.”</p>
<p>Danny studied Steve’s face carefully. “I need to know for sure that I’m the one you really want, Steve. I am not going to compete with Catherine, or any other woman or man in your life for that matter. So, if you still need time to figure things out, let me know now. We won’t go any further down this road.”</p>
<p>Steve pulled Danny into a tight embrace, pressing their foreheads together. “You are my happily ever after. I hope I can be the same for you.”</p>
<p>Staring at Danny through sober eyes, Steve continued, “I’m not sure what I’ll be doing after Five-0, but whatever I choose to do, I’ll be including, you, Charlie, and Grace in that decision.”</p>
<p>“Life after Five-0 is not so bad,” Danny said. “I’m really enjoying my life without crime.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I’ll figure it out over the next year or so.”</p>
<p>Pulling from Steve’s embrace, Danny said, “I know you like to travel, just to get away sometimes. A life with me means we can’t just pick up and leave, not without Rachel’s blessing, or a change in the shared custody agreement. You know she’ll always be in my life, at least until Charlie is on his own. I don’t want you to feel stuck…you know…trapped on this island because of my parental obligation.”</p>
<p>“Danny, I love your kids just as much as I love you. Your commitment as a father will always come first. I’ll never ask you to choose.”</p>
<p>“Can you do me a favor?” Danny asked.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“If life with me gets to be too boring and you need something more, please be honest. I don’t want to hold you back from living the kind of life you want to live.”</p>
<p>“You are a lot of things, Daniel Williams, but boring in not one of them,” Steve said. “We already have a 10-year bond as a solid foundation. We’ll start this new phase of our life with open and honest communication. I promise.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that sounds encouraging. Can you do me one more favor?”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Get out of here, please. Catherine has a plane to catch. Make it happen.”</p>
<p>Steve smiled wide. “Roger that.”</p>
<p>Steve started to leave the kitchen, then stopped and turned to face Danny again.</p>
<p>“Junior is staying at Tani’s place this weekend. I have the house to myself. Eddie would like to see you.”</p>
<p>Danny grinned. “I’ll have to cancel a hot date with my therapist.”</p>
<p>Steve chuckled softly. “I don’t think you’ll need a therapist anymore.”</p>
<p>“That will entirely depend on you, babe,” Danny said, watching the love of his life leave. This time, Danny knew for sure Steve would be returning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the Kudos. Glad you enjoyed. I miss these two characters on television.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>